Beyond the Surface
by ncismka233
Summary: After NCIS is assigned a possible abduction case from Metro PD, they have a turf war with Agent Fornell when they find evidence suggesting a serial killer. The team has to work double time when their killer has Abby in his sights and makes the case personal between him and Gibbs. Gibbs/Abby father/daughter Tony/Abby brother/sister Gibbs/Tony father/son
1. Chapter 1

Two young men stumble out of a night club with beer bottles still in hand. The two are drunkenly laughing. One lays his head on his friend's shoulder as they continue laughing.

"Can you believe what just happened?"

"That girl actually believed I was twenty-five."

"Well I was impressed." The guy looks at his friend and his head perks up.

"Did you hear that?"

A trash can crashing is heard in the distance. All of a sudden a car screeching away catches their attention.

"Someone's in a hurry." One says in a slur.

"Call the cops!"

"You really want to call the cops over a speeding driver?"

The guy looks where his friend is staring. The back window of the car is covered in blood and a woman with messy hair and hands tied together banging on the window. The two young college boys look mortified. Sirens from a silver sedan blare as they pull up to the boys and two patrol cops. A handsome Hispanic man and an attractive, confident woman walk out of the car.

"Alright Marby what's the 911?" the male detective asks.

"These two college kids believe they witnessed a kidnapping."

The two boys look irritated. In their drunken state it is difficult to believe them, but they are not idiots.

"Listen to me! I know that I'm drunk, but I'm not stupid!"

"I have the license plate."

Everyone looks up at him.

"Well when were you going to tell us this?"

The college kid did not answer, he just pulled out his phone and showed the cops the video he took. In the heat of the moment he managed to pull out his phone and get some footage of the abduction. The detectives agree to investigate. Back at their station house, Detective Danny Mota is looking into the Missing Persons while his partner Detective Cassie Leland runs the license plate.

"You find anything?" Cassie asks.

"I don't even know what I'm looking for."

"Well I found something. The car was reported stolen two days ago."

"Really?"

"Yeah it was reported by a Navy Lieutenant Aliya Farrah."

Danny groans at the news of the navy being involved.

"I am telling you right now, we are not letting those Navy cops take this case from us."

Cassie smiles at Danny's callus nature.

"Well calm down. Let's just go talk to her first."

Danny and Cassie drive to the Dupont Circle area of the city. The two of them walk up to the red door on the townhouse. Repeated knocking and demands to open the door does not get a response. Cassie peers under the curtain trying to see inside when the crash of a glass makes the two detectives enter the house with force. After scouting out the place they determine that no one is in the house except for a cat. Danny and Cassie are taken aback of how the small city house looks. There is shattered glass on the floor, pictures are knocked over, furniture is out of place and blood stains cover the plain walls.

"Well she isn't here."

"But someone else definitely was."

While the Crime Scene Unit works at the townhouse, Cassie and Danny pay the Lieutenant's Commanding Officer a visit. Time to go to the Pentagon!

"Commander Katz."

"Yes?" a man in an office asks.

"Detective Cassie Leland, Detective Danny Mota, Metro Police."

The Commander looks concerned.

"Is something wrong?"

"We need to talk to you about Lieutenant Aliya Farrah."

"Farrah?" Commander Katz's demeanor changes. He looks uncomfortable and agitated.

"Is she… dead?"

Danny and Cassie look at each other suspiciously.

"Why would ask that Commander?"

"I reported her UA yesterday which I thought I would never do. Farrah has never just not shown up before."

Katz starts to be defiant.

"Listen I'll run by her place and check on her…"

"Uh we have already been there. She's not there."

"I need to make some calls. I'm going to need you to leave."

"Sir."

"You need to leave now!" Katz stands up and stares them down. Danny and Cassie are hesitant to leave, but they are pointed to Lieutenant Farrah's office where they find absolutely nothing to help them find her. They are in the middle of talking to the AWOL officer's coworkers when a call from their captain interrupts. The captain needs them back at the house. Danny and Cassie look at each other confused. Not only is their Captain, Jeff Dalton with Commander Katz, but with a redheaded businesswoman as well.

"Who is that?" Cassie asks nervously.

"Don't know."

Everyone in their squad room turns to them.

"Detectives, meet Jenny Shepard director of NCIS and Commander Troy Katz." Captain Dalton says.

Danny aggregately takes a deep breath. Danny really hates when other agencies, especially NCIS takes their cases which they do all the time.

"Commander."

"So Director, why is NCIS taking our case from us this time?"

Director Shepard looks at him with raised eyebrows.

"How many times have we "taken" from you Detective?"

"Oh quite a few. Director."

"Danny!" Dalton can hear the cross in his voice. Danny crosses his arms trying to compose himself.

"NCIS needs to investigate this because Lieutenant Aliya Farrah just got back from Bahrain on Special Assignment."

"Meaning what exactly?"

"Classified." Director Shepard says.

Danny chuckles and looks down at his shoes.

"With all do respect. Director, Commander we don't even know what's happened to Lieutenant Farrah."

"I am having my best agents look into this matter."

In the midst of the discussion no one has noticed the other two detectives from Captain Dalton's team have been eavesdropping the whole time. They have just gotten back from following up on a lead on one of their major cases.

"Well it sounds like we don't have much of a say in this, so we'll just go and investigate crimes we can actually look into." Danny turns around and bumps into Detective Archer who now looks like he just caught stealing a cookie out of the cookie jar.

"Chase. What the hell are you guys doing?"

"Uh... we were just… uh…"

"We just came to inform everyone of a break in the Dowling case." Detective Silas says. Danny perks up at this news.

"A break?"

"What's the Dowling case?" Director Shepard asks.

"That's classified." Danny says sarcastically. Captain Dalton smiles at Danny's remark and hands Director Shepard the few files they have on Lieutenant Farrah.

"Good luck on your case." Director Shepard says as she leaves.

"Give Agent DiNozzo my regards!" Danny yells from around the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

An exchange of money and a large cup of coffee takes place early on a sunny morning in the crowded picturesque Navy Yard neighborhood of Washington DC. The man in the navy blue jacket and light weight grey pants happily accepts the coffee. This man is none other than Naval Criminal Investigative Service Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Agent Gibbs walks swiftly to NCIS. He greets the security guard at the front of the building as he heads up to the squad room. Agent Gibbs halts his swift pace when he sees the woman he calls Jen at his desk reading files. To everyone else in the agency, they call her Director Shepard. Gibbs stands at the front of his desk and stares at her while continuing to enjoy his black swill.

"I can hear you staring Jethro."

"What are you doing here Jen?"

"I work here Special Agent Gibbs."

She can feel Gibbs' impatience brewing.

"We have a high priority case. A Navy Lieutenant from the Intelligence Department is missing. She is a highly valued asset to the Navy and knows information vital to our national security."

"Okay."

She takes off her glasses and fills him in on the case. _Bing_ The elevator opens and in walks Special Agents Anthony DiNozzo and Timothy McGee.

"I'm telling you Probie, no one gets under my skin more than my father. Every time, every time he just _has_ to make my life more complicated!"

"Tony, I'm sure it's just a mix up."

"The stupid bank in New York. Just because my father over drafted his account doesn't mean they gotta cancel my cards."

"Then just call the bank and get it straightened out!"

"You say that like you've never had money problems." Tony flings his bag to the floor and immediately starts dialing, but can feel someone watching him. He looks up and sees the director in Gibbs' chair.

"Are you in charge for the day Director?"

She looks at him with raised eyebrows.

"I'm in charge everyday Agent DiNozzo."

Tony smiles charmingly and chuckles. "I didn't mean that I just meant…"

"I know what you meant. Where is Officer David? We have a lot of work to do."

Gibbs and Jenny have a stare down with each other. Gibbs does not like when Jen plays agent. Tony and McGee look at each other uncomfortably. _Bing_ Mossad Liaison Officer Ziva David runs off the elevator.

"You are late Ziva David!"

"I was having car troubles and had to take the metro. It will not happen again."

Shepard has McGee open the file on their missing Navy Lieutenant.

"Last night Detectives from DC Metro talked to two intoxicated college students from Waverly University. They claimed to witness a woman in the back of a vehicle with her hands tied and blood all over the window. When they ran the plate it came back reported stolen by Lieutenant Aliya Farrah. They visited her townhome and found signs of a struggle. Lieutenant Farrah just got back from Bahrain on Special Assignment."

Gibbs already has a bad feeling about this case.

"DiNozzo, McGee go talk to the Metro Detectives and check out the Lieutenant's house. Ziva, you're with me. We're going to the Pentagon."

Tony grunts as he slams down the phone. He aggregately grabs his stuff as he runs to the elevator with McGee. Tony demands that he drives. The entire way to the townhouse Tony complains about his situation to McGee. McGee bursts out of the van once they arrive. When Tony is agitated he is more insufferable to McGee than usual. The Crime Scene Scientists from Metro load all of their evidence into the NCIS van while Tony and McGee get a look inside.

"Whoa. Talk about rage."

Tony has seen many scenes like this before but there is something that feels off about this one. Just like Gibbs, Tony has a bad feeling about this case.

"Hey Tony, you know what's weird about this?"

"What's plaguing your mind Probie?"

"It's a mess."

Tony stands up holding the camera and looks at McGee like he is an idiot. Just like he always looks at McGee.

"Great detective work. Gibbs would be proud." Tony says sarcastically.

"No Tony, what I mean is if this had to do with her work in Bahrain professionals wouldn't have made such a mess."

Tony thinks for a minute and agrees with the theory. They pack up and head to the police station to talk to the detectives. As they are driving to the fifth metro police district McGee says that the Detectives are going to see are Danny Mota and Cassie Leland. Tony is so excited to hear this news! When he was a cop in Baltimore he would work with the Major Crimes division very frequently. The agents walk into the fifth district and see a man lounging on his desk and going through a stack of files.

"Chase, can't you just do this on the computer? I thought technology was supposed to make our lives easier!"

"Well it can also make our lives more irritating." Tony says looking at McGee. The man turns to see who is there.

"Who are you?"

"NC…"

Tony cuts off McGee to show his superiority.

"Special Agent DiNozzo NCIS this is Special Agent Elf Lord."

McGee rolls his eyes at Tony and properly introduces himself. They begin to explain why they are here when Danny and Cassie walk into the room.

"Danny Mota!" Tony exclaims smiling. He has not seen Danny or his partner in years.

"Tony DiNozzo!" Danny extends his arms out and the two hug. Tony is equally happy to see his partner Cassie Leland.

"Cassie." Tony smiles charmingly at her and looks into her hazel eyes.

"Tony."

"How have you been man?"

"Not bad, not bad at all."

"So you two caught the case."

"Yeah. Patrol called us last night. These two college kids said they saw a woman being kidnapped. She tried to get out of the car then just fell out of sight."

"You guys just had to take this case from us." Danny says irritated. Tony chuckles.

"You know we just investigate what we're told to."

"Find anything yet?"

"No. We have not."

"Would you tell me if you did?"

"You know I wouldn't."

Danny chuckles at Tony. Old friends have a habit of pushing buttons. The detectives offer their help to the investigation and walk the agents to their van. Tony and McGee have an abundant amount of evidence to take to forensics. Abby is thrilled with so much evidence to work with! Tony talks about his relationship with the metro detectives. He has not seen Danny Mota and Cassie Leland for a very long time. Cassie has never let it go very far, but Tony has always had a thing for her.

"Hazel eyes, impeccable figure, shiny hair and a fierce attitude. What's not to love?"

"I get it Tony she's an attractive woman."

"Who is attractive this time?"

Ziva's sudden appearance startles Tony and McGee.

"How many times did I tell you to stop doing that?"

She and Tony make a face at each other.

"Who were you talking about?" Ziva sounds intrigued.

"Detective Leland. She's a very attractive Metro Detective Tony has a thing for."

Ziva laughs at this.

"I should have guessed. You know there is more to life than beautiful women Tony."

"Not according to my father."

"What about according to me?"

Tony jumps off his desk when he hears Gibbs and grabs the clicker out of McGee's hands.

"Hard work is your main purpose in life boss."

McGee takes the clicker back to show the progress they have made so far.

"Okay so these are the photos of the Lieutenant's townhome. It was obviously completely out of order."

Tony decides to take the spotlight away from McGee.

"This doesn't have to do with her work in Bahrain."

Everyone looks at him.

"Yeah? Why's that DiNozzo?"

"Well you see boss if this was a pro job, the apartment would have been a lot cleaner and there wouldn't be any witnesses."

McGee jolts his head towards Tony when he hears him taking credit for his theory.

"Boss that was my…"

"There is no "I" in _team_. McGee!"

Tony and McGee make faces at each other. Gibbs is getting impatient with them. He is about to give them both a smack to the head when his phone rings. It is not the news he wants.

"Come on _team._ " Gibbs says. Tony and McGee are still arguing when Gibbs smacks Tony on the head as he walks to his desk. Everyone follows Gibbs to the van. Metro Police have called them to a horrific scene. A Chevy Spark is crashed into a ditch near a popular road which has now been closed off. A young woman lies dead in the open trunk. Her hair a matted mess, green eyes open and pinpoint, wrists out of place and a gash on the side of her head. Ducky takes a moment before he starts his analysis. Ducky hates seeing so many young lives end so soon. He looks over the body while Ziva takes pictures, McGee takes pictures and Tony talks to Metro. After Gibbs finishes talking to the man in charge, he goes to talk to Ducky. Ducky tells him there is no way he can be sure of the cause of death until they get back to NCIS. Tony, McGee and Ziva haul all of the evidence from the scene to Abby. A few hours pass before Gibbs pays Ducky and Abby a visit. The doors swish open to autopsy as Gibbs walks in and Ducky is in the middle of a story… again.

"It was London, no! It was Paris! I was working…"

"On Lieutenant Farrah?"

"Well you know as well as I do that I was working on…"

"Duck. The case."

"Oh yes of course. The lieutenant's x-rays show signs of brain trauma. She most likely suffered a grand mal seizure just minutes before the crash. Her injuries from the impact are what killed her."

"What time?"

"Fifteen hours ago, around one ante meridiem."

Palmer mentions to Gibbs that ante meridiem is the longer version of am and it means "before midday." He looks at Palmer in the way that Gibbs always looks at Palmer. Palmer wipes the smile off his face. A call from Abby interrupts.

"Yeah Gibbs… slow down Abs. I'll be right there."

Gibbs walks down to the evidence garage and does not see Abby anywhere.

"Abby!"

"Over here!" her cheery voice echoes from under the car. Gibbs walks over and helps her up.

"And they say chivalry is dead. They obviously don't know Very Special Agent Leroy Jethro…"

"Abby!" he tries to get her back in focus.

"Yes Gibbs?"

He stares at her and she gets back on the case.

"Okay, so every last drop of blood belongs to the Lieutenant. But! There was one print on one place that the driver touches every time. You want to guess where that is?"

"Seat adjuster."

"Correct! You've won an identified print!"

Gibbs is surprised to hear this.

"You got a match already?"

"Well no, I just wanted to be dramatic. I have to process everything else before I can run the print."

Gibbs leaves Abby to continue working. A little while later Abby runs the print through AFIS and gets a hit. She smiles and picks up the phone.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs! I got a match!"

Abby is very satisfied with the work she has accomplished today. She is about to work through the other evidence when her computer starts flashing and pinging. A file deletion is in progress!

"No no no!" Abby starts furiously typing trying to stop whoever is hacking into NCIS. Gibbs walks in with Tony, Ziva, and McGee trailing behind. McGee sees there is a problem and runs to Abby's aid.

"Abby?"

Abby does not miss a beat trying to stop the hack.

"Someone restricted the file and now they're deleting it!"

In the blink of an eye it was gone. Abby is frustrated and more than anything very confused.

"I guess someone isn't in a sharing mood." Tony says. The print was up long enough that she saw the name, so she gives it to Gibbs. She then throws everyone out of her lab except for McGee. Together they will find the scum that embarrassed her.


	3. Chapter 3

Abby and McGee viciously slave over the computer all day and into the night trying to find the source who would not allow them access to the print. Abby saw the print on the screen long enough to see that it was a print found at four other open murders. Gibbs has Tony and Ziva look into the other murders while Abby works McGee ragged. Abby can feel they are getting closer and will not let McGee leave until they find the source. Around twenty-three-hundred hours is when the rest of the team leaves. McGee attempts to persuade Abby that they can keep looking in the morning, but she is not letting him get away so easily.

McGee yawns and looks at the clock which reads 11:57. He cannot take it anymore. His head collapses on Abby's table. Abby's eyes scan the screen back and forth as her fingers type a million miles a minute. Her eyes widen as her joyful smile lights up her face

"Yes!" Abby pumps her fists in the air. Her scream of excitement makes McGee jolt awake.

"Wh… what happened?"

"I found the source!"

"And it only took eight hours." McGee says tiredly. Abby and McGee's eyes widen as they sit back in their seats in disbelief when their hacker's identity is revealed.

"Flip a coin for who tells Gibbs?" Abby asks. The two stare at each other competitively and then dart away to find a coin.

Gibbs may be home, but he is most definitely not asleep. Like always he is down in the basement working on his boat. Just after midnight he hears his front door open and shut. Gibbs has an open door policy, if he did not he would have no social life, but he has no idea who could be visiting on this particular night. The wooden steps creak as a heavy foot steps onto them. Gibbs looks between the boat's frame and sees his friend from the Hoover building. Fornell stops and stares at him. They both stare at each other without saying a word.

"I get the feeling you're not here for a social visit."

"You have something I want Gibbs."

"You already took my wife. Haven't you learned from your mistakes?"

"And yours." Fornell walks down the stairs. He looks impatient, pissed off and agitated. Just how he looked the last time Gibbs saw him.

"What do you want Tobias?"

"A serial killer."

Gibbs takes out his old as time bourbon to serve.

"Thought that was your jurisdiction."

"You ran a print through AFIS today."

"And let me guess, you're the ones who restricted our access today." Gibbs

"You're damn right. I have been chasing this guy for nine years."

"Yeah, you got a name?"

Fornell's face scrunches up with frustration and anger. Gibbs is now intrigued.

"You don't know." Gibbs says amused.

"I didn't want local LEOs trying to take him down."

"Or taking credit. You taking this personal?"

"Whoever this guy is he knows how to play the game. He likes to be in control."

"Well he's not the only one."

Fornell's eyes look to Gibbs annoyed.

"Lieutenant Aliya Farrah. She was a random target?" Gibbs asks.

Fornell takes a deep breath and looks off to the side.

"He's been targeting Navy personnel for years."

Gibbs annoyed drops his tools on the board under the boat and faces Fornell. This is not the first time the FBI has restricted their access. Or deleted their files. Or withheld information from NCIS. Gibbs gives Fornell the expression that reads, explain!

"We've found his print at two other crime scenes and connected him to at least four other murders."

"Hm… and you never thought to involve NCIS?"

"Like I said, this is my collar and I'm taking him down."

"And all the victims have been Navy Personnel! You didn't think once we might have something to offer?"

"Well do you?"

"I don't know!" Gibbs says irritated. The two are getting more irritated with each other by the minute. "Maybe if you didn't restrict what we investigate I could tell you!"

"This is heading towards a joint investigation isn't it?" Fornell asks still agitated. Gibbs glares at him when a cell phone rings. Gibbs answers it.

"Yeah Gibbs." He greets in an agitated gruff.

"Hi Gibbs." Abby tries to sound happy, but she hates giving Gibbs this kind of news.

"Uh… McGee has something to tell you!" she tries to run away, but McGee grabs her arm and makes her tell Gibbs. McGee absolutely hates giving Gibbs bad news.

"Okay our hacker… our hacker is… uh…" Abby is extremely hesitant.

"The FBI." Gibbs says. Both Abby and McGee look at the phone confused.

"How?... why do you always do that and how did you know?" Abby demands. She thinks for a minute and realizes the one way Gibbs would already know. "You're with Fornell! Aren't you?"

"Mhm." Gibbs hangs up the phone. He tells Fornell to be at NCIS tomorrow. The agencies have some catching up to do.

The next morning Tony takes the elevator up to the squad room just like always. A beautiful blonde in the elevator sparks Tony's flirtatious side. He gets off at his floor and is very confused to see Agent Fornell at Gibbs' desk. He drops his bag and walks up to Fornell.

"Agent DiNotzo." Fornell says while still looking at Gibbs' computer.

Tony's mind races with reasons why Fornell is back on the Navy Yard.

"Something I can do for you Fornell?" Tony says.

"Just waiting for Jethro."

"Well does _Jethro_ know you're here?"

"He does." Gibbs says as he walks in with his coffee. Ziva and McGee walk into the squad room and are surprised to see Tony there before them. It is very un-Tony of Tony to be at work early or there before them. First they see Tony in early and now Agent Fornell. They know that they are in for one hell of a day. Gibbs gets Abby and Ducky in early so the whole team can meet for an update.

"What we have is a serial killer." Fornell says.

"What we have is someone not sharing again!" Abby says wagging her finger at Fornell. Abby wants to keep reprimanding Fornell, but she gets the famous stare from Gibbs. Abby crosses her arms and shuts up.

"We know of at least four other murders in Maryland and Virginia."

Fornell has McGee put up the pictures of the other victims. Everyone's eyes widen and they are mystified at the facts in front of them. The victims look remarkably similar. All of them are around the same age, dark hair and light eyes. They all look enough alike to be sisters. After a pause of silence from looking at the pictures, Fornell continues.

"All have been near a Navy base. Every time a young woman from age nineteen to twenty-five have their cars stolen two days prior… are kidnapped… and found dead within the next week."

"Then why did the killer kill after only two days?" Ziva asks.

"I believe I can answer that." Ducky says as he grabs his report. "Each time the victim was found raped with multiple lacerations. Each time the cause of death was a crushed hyoid bone otherwise known as strangulation. This time however he made a fatal mistake so to speak. He did not know Lieutenant Farrah suffered from a life threatening allergy also known as anaphylaxis. Most likely the latex in the duct tape. The tape over her mouth fed directly into her lungs at which point she struggled to breath. Her body started depriving the brain of oxygen which intern caused a grand mal seizure. Most likely her captor discovered she'd become unconscious. It's very possible he accidently crashed the car."

"It was an accident." Fornell says confidently.

"You sound pretty sure of that." Tony says.

"Every time he always leaves the car in the same shape it was in when it was stolen. He always leaves his victims in the trunk of their car. This is the first mistake in years since he left those prints at his first four crime scenes. He started covering his tracks after that."

"They all slip up eventually."

"Which is a grave concern of mine."

Everyone turns to Ducky.

"As many of you know serial killers establish routines and patterns. This killer did not get to go through his routine. It is very likely he will strike again."

"This is all very fascinating, but I would love to get back to my lab."

Gibbs dismisses her and she runs back to her lab. Now that Fornell has taken off the restriction she can run it again.

"FBI restricting our clearance, deleting our files, making me grumble to myself!" Abby grumbles as she walks into her lab. The print starts filtering through AFIS. A thump on the window interrupts her concentration making Abby jump out of her skin. Maybe it is just McGee messing with her. She looks to the window, but McGee is not there. Abby brushes it off as just a clumsy guy probably fell. The positive match sound makes Abby smile. Gibbs is summoned down and brings Fornell with him.

"Okay his name is Anthony Hawthorne. He's a former Navy Lieutenant."

Fornell is baffled.

"Why did this not come up before? If he's in the Navy we should have gotten a hit!"

"The other murders where you found his prints happened in 98' and 99' and he didn't join the Navy until 2001."

"That's a good job Abby." Gibbs says excited. He leaves her with a kiss on the forehead and leads Fornell back up to the squad room to look more into their suspect. Just as they leave, another thump on the window startles Abby. She skims the windows, but no one is there. It happens again a little while later throwing her off focus. Abby looks around her lab and is now feeling paranoid. Is someone doing this on purpose? Is someone trying to freak her out?

Upstairs the rest of the team has compiled information on former Lieutenant Anthony Hawthorne. While Ziva and McGee are busy on their computer and talking on the phone, Tony is lounging in his office chair. Ziva slams the phone down.

"Tony, are you planning on helping us?"

"I already did Ziva."

"You have not moved."

Tony opens his eyes and looks over at her. Gibbs walks in with another coffee in hand. He made Fornell leave so they can do a thorough investigation without his interference.

"What do we got?" Gibbs demands.

"The print Abby found on the seat adjuster belongs to a former Navy Lieutenant Anthony Hawthorne." Ziva says.

"Nice name." Tony says.

"He grew up in Norfolk, Virginia. When he and his brother were younger their mother abandoned them and they were put in the system."

"He was a pilot and a good one, but he always has displayed signs of being disturbed. He has assaulted three other men in his squad. Apparently the Navy gave him _three_ more chances to make it right before he assaulted his Commanding Officer. Commander James Vennard will be here in an hour."

"He was stationed in the all the cities where the FBI connected the other murders."

Gibbs knows it is time to get to work, so he gives assignments. McGee is in charge of getting the evidence from the original cases and talking to the Commander. Ziva is in charge of tracking down the brother. Tony is tagging along with Gibbs to check out Hawthorne's apartment. Once Abby finally gets all of the evidence she gets to work! Throughout the day she has the strangest feeling that someone is watching her. Her green eyes continue to scan the windows of her ground level lab throughout the Autumn day as she continues to hear random thumps at the window. At one point she could swear someone was actually at the window. Her senses grow stronger throughout the day and she grows increasingly anxious. Meanwhile Gibbs and Tony have just arrived at the Lieutenant's apartment. It is a rundown apartment building. The exposed brick has varying colors from red to tan. Inside the lobby, a man hunches over his playing cards while holding a half smoked cigarette. The floral wallpaper is stained and peeling off the walls. The light above the staircase flickers. The chair railing has been invaded by termites. The walls creak as if someone is walking in them. Tony comments the place would be a great inspiration for Stephen King. Gibbs pulls the man away from his playing cards long enough to get a key to Hawthorne's apartment. The man from the lobby mentions he has not seen the occupant for a long time. With a warrant in his back pocket, Gibbs wastes no time getting in the apartment. He and Tony clear the rooms and start looking around. The place appears no one has lived in it for a while. Tony takes notice of a brand-new fifty-inch plasma TV on the wall. Attached to the TV is a webcam with a blue light. Tony looks around and sees many little blinking red lights in the corners of the dreary apartment.

"Hey boss, you should see this."

Gibbs looks around.

"We're being watched."

The tv glitches momentarily and the picture comes on. Gibbs and Tony are puzzled when a man in a Jason mask materializes on the screen.

"Visitors." The voice behind the mask says.

"I thought you were dead Jason Voorhees." Tony says sarcastically.

"Very amusing Agent DiNozzo."

Gibbs and Tony look at each other with concern. Apparently this guy has been keeping tabs on them. This guy is making Tony's stomach twist into knots.

"Lieutenant Anthony Hawthorne?" Gibbs asks.

"Haven't been called that in a while. I sacrificed for my country, _I_ served my country and a dishonorable discharge is the thanks I get?"

"Barnes and Jessup just wanted to serve their country too." Tony says.

"So did Commander Vennard. He didn't sign up to get assaulted by his own men." Gibbs says.

"He had it coming. Just like NCIS does. The worst is coming. Keep your friends close." Hawthorne says in a menacing manor. Hawthorne cuts off the connection before Gibbs has a chance to threaten him. Gibbs' gut is telling him that this case is not going to end well. Just like Tony, Gibbs has a bad feeling about this one.

As the day wears out and the time turns to twenty-one-hundred hours Abby decides to call it quits. For once there is nothing left to do. She turns off all of her machines and puts on her soft and fuzzy black coat. It is a cold October night. Abby still feels off and cannot shake the feeling that someone is watching her. She has a bad feeling that something is going to happen. She stays in the corner of the elevator as she continuously taps her knuckles together. She is so distracted she bumps directly into some other guy when she gets off the elevator down in the main entrance. The other guy turns around.

"You okay Abs?" It is Tony. She tags alongside Tony as the two walk to the parking lot.

"Tony. Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

She tries to hide her anxiety, but she has a distraught expression written all over her face. Tony picks up the nervous energy Abby is giving, so he tries to lighten the mood.

"You going home?"

"Yeah. What about you?"

"Yeah." Tony exclaims. "It's been a long day. Serial killers are the worst part of this job."

Abby sees Tony's car just a foot away and becomes jittery nervous again. Tony is just about to say good night when Abby stops him.

"Tony!" She blurts out.

"Can you walk me to my car?"

Tony shuts his car door and walks back up to Abby.

"Abby, what are not telling me?" he asks in his curious DiNozzo voice.

She looks off to the side hesitant to tell him she believes someone is watching her every move. She knows Tony will not think she is crazy, but he might make fun of her. She takes a breath before finally saying it.

"Ever since this afternoon, I've felt like… someone's been…"

Tony raises his eyebrows at her as he tilts his head to the side almost as if he is saying, "Someone's been, what?"

"Tony, it feels like someone is watching me."

Tony is confused and scared to hear this news. He did have a bad feeling about this case ever since he searched their Lieutenant's townhouse. And especially since he and Gibbs were in the bastard's apartment earlier. He knows that Abby gets weird feelings all the time, but they do have bearing for him. She had a weird feeling the time when Tony was drugged behind the night club and taken prisoner along with a kidnapped marine. Tony trusts her gut feelings. Tony quickly scans the parking lot.

"Abby, why didn't you say anything earlier?"

"It was just a feeling; I wasn't sure if someone actually is watching me!"

"Well I don't think you're crazy if that's what you're worried about."

Tony says. Abby feels better now that she has told someone, but still cannot shake the presence.

"There's something not right about this case. I can't really explain what, but my gut is saying that this case is not going to go well."

Tony is still scanning the parking lot just to be sure that no one else is there. His hopes that no one is watching them are dashed. Tony's face freezes when he sees the outline of a tall and fit man. The most horrifying part is Tony sees the gleam of what looks like a silver handgun. Tony tries to act like he did not see the man. He offers Abby a ride home and she happily accepts. He shuts the door to the passenger side and looks back up at the spot where the man was. The man was no longer there and no longer anywhere in sight. He drops Abby off at her house. Instead of just driving off to his place, the cop instincts in him are saying to stay just a little longer, so he parks at the corner.

Abby walks into her building and up to her apartment. She gets her coat off and slums towards the fridge for a drink as her hands continue to shake. The man that Tony saw in the Navy Yard is actually now in Abby's apartment. Wearing a Jason Voorhees mask, he slowly rises from behind her couch. He stares at her menacingly and his cold eyes fixate on Abby.

"I got a bad feeling too. Abby." He says coldly and emotionless. Abby freaks out. She gasps and spins around as she turns white. Her heart starts beating out of her chest. Fight or flight? She makes a break for the still open door and he chases after Abby. She makes it as far as outside when he catches up to her. He jumps on her back knocking her to the ground.

"Help!" Abby yells out as she tries to claw him off. The second Tony sees Abby running, he jolts out of the car. His protective side comes out in full force.

"Federal Agent, let her go! NOW!" Tony demands. He waits no longer than two seconds before taking a shot at the bastard. The attacker is too quick and ditches away from Abby. He runs a suitable distance before taking a shot at DiNozzo. Tony ducts and pursues the guy. He chases him as far as the street when the guy fires again. Tony does not have any back up and Abby is terrified. He fires another shot when the guy runs off for good. Now that he is gone, Tony runs back to the building. Abby is still on the ground freaked out. Her breath is short and rapid, her hair is frizzy from the scuffle and her sleeves are stained with grass.

"Abby!" Tony exclaims as he anxiously bends down to Abby. "Are you okay?"

Abby's eyes are still filled with sheer terror as Tony helps her up. Abby shakes and looks into the desolate street where Hawthorne ran off. A few tears fall out as she continues to shake. She grabs onto him and squeezes him in a tight embrace.

"I knew something hinky was going on." Abby says with a shake in her voice.

Tony smiles as he wraps his arms around her and digs his chin into her shoulder. He is so grateful that Abby is uninjured. He does not want Abby to be alone for the rest of the night, so he takes her to the one place she always feels safe. Abby is still shaking as she follows Tony into the desolate house filled with shadows. The two of them tread into the half lit, mostly dark, saw dust smelling ground room. Silver hair is visible through the wooden arches of the boat in progress. The steps creak one by one as the two of them walk down to Gibbs. Abby is still wary and weak from what had transpired; her hair still in a frazzle, her eyes still glazed over.

"Boss, we got a problem." Tony says.

"This problem can't wait til tomorrow DiNozzo?" Gibbs looks at the both of them when they grow quiet. He can see the stress and worry in Abby's face as well as the appearance of her being in a scuffle. Tony puts on a tough front, but Gibbs can see past it. Gibbs can see the worry in his eyes hiding behind Tony's manifestation of vengeance. Gibbs mind starts racing with concern. He looks to Tony for an explanation.

"I think our murder suspect is after Abby. He… he just tried to kidnap her."

Gibbs' sander thuds on the board as he rushes up to Abby.

"Are you okay?"

Abby continues to tap her knuckles together as she looks up at Gibbs. Her green eyes are still filled with terror. Abby cannot get any words out, so she gives Gibbs a tight hug and she will not let go. After a good time spent on reconciliation, Abby is now feeling better and able to get words out again. She tells of the horror that went down in her apartment and then Tony tells Gibbs about seeing a man on the Navy yard. It had to be Hawthorne, but something is not adding up. Why did Hawthorne not steal Abby's car? Why did he try to abduct her in such a public place? Gibbs believes he is making it a mission to target the team. Hawthorne is making this personal just like he did with the original investigators. While Abby stayed with Gibbs in the basement, Tony wakes up McGee so they can recover the bullets from the shootout. Meanwhile, Hawthorne has traveled elsewhere to seek out another victim. His plans are to cause psychological pain and suffering to the investigators, even if he has to go to drastic and unimaginable lengths to get their attention.


	4. Chapter 4

A tall and muscular man lurks behind the shadows of a line of trees just in front of a house on the Naval Station Norfolk base in Norfolk, Virginia. He has been waiting for hours just anticipating the right moment to strike. Around zero-one that night lends him the chance. The ambiance could not be any better for this man. Crunchy leaves rustle in the distance, the moon casts long shadows and the mild wind sings a soft tune. He grips his shoulder in agony as he waits. Inside the house is an unsuspecting teenage girl. She has been ever so quietly getting herself ready to go meet her boyfriend. The two lovebirds are sneaking out to go see a late night horror movie showing _._ Her caramel blonde hair is back in a ponytail as she applies cover girl to her face. She checks herself out in the mirror once she is done. The girl creeps through her dark home and verifies her mother is asleep. The creaky front door gives her concern, but she is successful in getting out. A pile of leaves crunch from just behind the front bushes. The girl whips her head back as her heart skips a beat. No one is there. Her lungs contract as she exhales a huge sigh of relief. Getting caught is the last thing she wants to happen, or so she thought. Her boyfriend is just a few streets away waiting for her in his father's expensive car. The mysterious man emerges from the bushes and begins to follow the innocent girl, watching out for any stray leaves. The girl avoids all street lights and ducts behind a shady corner; giving the perfect opportunity for the man to strike. She keeps her steps and breathing quiet as she continues scanning the area for anyone who might see her. The girl is too preoccupied with completing the journey to her boyfriend's house, she does not know the impending danger she is about to be in with this evil man. His gaze is fixated on the teenage girl just like a lion after prey on the Serengeti. He strikes. The man lunges and grabs her by the arms from behind.

The girl thought it might be her boyfriend messing with her, but a large, brawny hand covers her mouth. Her screams are muffled as she realizes that a stranger, a grown man, over six feet tall and massively heavy is attacking her. She freaks out and panic sets in as her eyes widen with fear. Even though her small stature does not give her an advantage, she goes into defensive mode. Her blonde hair whips back against the man's face as her legs frantically hit with her free arm. Adrenaline pumps through her body as she tries to rip herself away and off the man twice her size. The man struggles with his wounded shoulder as he wraps his arm around her neck as her fear-filled eyes scan for anyone nearby. She is scared to death this man is going to kill her right then and there. The man's icy palms press against the girl's neck. Pressure is building in the girl's head and within seconds her eyes roll to the back of her head and she passes out. The large man drops her on his feet and an unnerving smile grows on his face. He looks around to make sure no one else is there and flings the girl over his shoulder. As he takes her to the car parked on the side of the road, the cell phone that the girl dropped by a tree lights up. It viciously vibrates against a tree as her boyfriend tries to get a hold of her.

Hours later, Abby arrives with Gibbs at NCIS. She isolates herself to her desk as soon as she gets in the building. The fear masquerades in her head as she continues to replay the events of last night over and over. She did not get a wink of sleep last night. All Abby did was sit in the corner shadows of Gibbs' basement. Abby starts tapping her knuckles together again as she replays the events again.

 _The hairs on the back of her neck stand on end as she walks into her apartment. The unsettling feeling of hearing unexpected company along with the tall and well-built man triggers her response to flee. She knows he is just feet away. Her adrenaline gives her the speed of a cheetah and she is able to bolt out into the open. However, Hawthorne has agility and tackles her to the cold, wet grass. Absolutely terrified, Abby desperately yells out for help, not knowing Tony is still there. His icy hands grab her by the shoulder. Hawthorne whispers, "You can't hide. I'll find you." His eerie voice lingers around her mind. Tony shows up seconds later and fires._

The memory of the first gunshot snaps Abby out of her trance. She catches a glimpse of Ziva and McGee in her office. She looks at them, slightly embarrassed.

"How are you holding up?" McGee asks. Abby tries to switch off her anxiety and appear normal.

"Fine. What do you got for me?" She perks up.

"Evidence from last night."

Ziva looks into Abby's eyes and can see past the surface. Abby is not okay. She begins processing the evidence when she notices something on one of the bullets. The casing is stained in red which can only mean one thing; blood. McGee is excited about this and confused because there was no blood in the area he searched with Tony last night. Abby enthusiastically collects a sample to run through NCIC. With luck she will able to connect her attack to Anthony Hawthorne and they will have an iron clad case against him. While Abby runs the DNA, McGee goes back upstairs and informs Gibbs and Tony of the break. They look into any reports of gunshot wounds in the local emergency rooms, private practices, small clinics and even veterinarian offices. Ziva stays downstairs with Abby. Gibbs does not want Abby alone at all today, so he has arranged different times for everyone to stay with her. Ziva is the first for the day.

"Ziva, I really don't think I need a body guard. We are on the Navy Yard after all." Abby says. Abby is trying to not show how scared she is, but she secretly does want someone to stay with her.

"Gibbs' orders, Abby. Besides, it is our job to protect our own."

Abby smiles at her and gives Ziva a hug and starts telling her how scared she really is right now.

"Ziva, I've never… I've never been through something like that. I mean I had no control."

She looks off to the side in shame. Ziva is not known for her skills in compassion, but she still tries to make Abby feel better.

"Do not worry." Ziva says looking for the right words. "No one will get you as long as Gibbs is around."

 _Badoop Badoop_

Ziva and Abby jolt to look at the computer. It has a positive match to none other than former Lieutenant Anthony Hawthorne. Abby and Ziva smile at each other and then Abby gets to some serious work. Upstairs, Tony and McGee have nothing. If Hawthorne did seek medical attention, then he did it under the radar. Gibbs is unsatisfied with Tony and McGee. He makes them dig deeper. Gibbs goes for a walk around the building to blow off steam when his cell phone rings.

"Yeah Gibbs… we'll be right there"

Gibbs slams the phone shut as he spins around and marches back into the squad room. He gathers the team together and they assemble in the sedan. Gibbs makes Agent Balboa sit in with Abby while they tend to a crucial matter. As usual Gibbs takes off at warp speed. He received a call from the Norfolk Naval Base. They told him that a woman is insisting that her daughter was kidnapped, but there is no evidence of the crime and the girl has a history of running away. The woman's persistence prompted the base personnel to call NCIS to look into the matter. The blue NCIS sedan races up to the base house and the agents trail behind Gibbs trying to keep up with him. It is obvious Gibbs' gut is churning. A woman answers the door and lets them inside.

"What makes you think your daughter was kidnapped Mrs. Harper?"

The woman's face has dried tears and she smells of alcohol.

"She _always_ comes home. She wouldn't just disappear." Her speech slurs as she persists.

"Your daughter has a history of running away." Ziva mentions. Mrs. Harper frustrated runs her shaky hands through her frazzled blonde hair.

"That was one time when she was thirteen; we've moved past it!"

She sounds as if she is about to break down crying again.

"What was your daughter doing last night?"

"She… she was meeting with a friend to study. She was supposed to be back around eleven, but I was already asleep. When she wasn't home this morning I just knew something was wrong."

"Does she have any friends on base we can talk to?"

Mrs. Harper directs them to her missing daughter, Lizzie's best friend's house. Gibbs takes Ziva with him to talk to the friend and sends Tony and McGee to look around the area for any signs of a disturbance. Tony and McGee walk around the base looking for any signs of foul play. Tony starts to feel eyes on them. He looks around and sees a teenage boy acting strangely while switching between observing the agents and their potential victim's house. Tony leaves McGee to continue their stroll while he goes and chats with the curious adolescent. The boy is completely oblivious to Tony as he is now focused on the house.

"Friend of the family?" Tony asks making the boy nearly jumps out of his skin as he spins around to Tony.

"Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Special Agent Tony DiNozzo; with NCIS. That stands for…"

"I know what it stands for. Is Lizzie okay?"

This kid now has Tony's full attention.

"Who's asking?"

"I'm Lizzie's friend, Joe. Look, I just want to know if she's okay."

"I don't know Joe, you tell me. Something is telling me that you two are a little more than friends."

Joe's chestnut brown eyes dart back and forth as he contemplates what to say next. He and Lizzie were planning on doing something he knows could get him in trouble.

"How old are you?" Tony is trying to get this Joe kid to tell him what happened last night. Joe uncomfortably scratches his shoulder and tries to get away from Tony. Tony grabs his arm before he has the chance to leave.

"Eighteen?" Tony asks hoping for a response. Joe's cross eyes were fixated on Tony.

"Seventeen?"

Joe's eyes drift to the right and Tony has his answer.

"You're not in trouble. Just tell me what you guys were doing last night." Tony says. He raises his eyebrows as he shifts his head down to the side waiting for answers. Joe takes a breath.

"I actually never saw her last night. We were … gonna sneak out to catch a movie."

"Where?"

"On a rooftop where my buddy lives downtown."

"And what time did you two lovebirds plan on getting out?"

"The movie was going to start at one-thirty a.m. and she was supposed to meet me at one. Liz never came. I kept calling, but she never answered. I'm worried."

"Well she's missing. Do you have any idea where she might be?"

Joe's eyes grow wide and his heart starts beating a little faster as he learns the news of his missing girlfriend.

"I really don't know."

"You said you tried to call her?"

"Yeah."

"Her mom never mentioned she has a cell phone."

"I can try her again."

"Do it."

Joe speed dials Lizzie's phone. Just at the end of the street McGee looks from one side to the other. There is no sign of a disturbance. McGee is thinking this probably is not a kidnapping and just an overreacting mother. That is until the ring of a cell phone diverts his attention to a nearby tree. Fallen leaves appear to have been stomped on repeatedly. The ringer cuts off and McGee looks at the cell phone's appearance. It looks like it was dropped onto the tree. The most notable aspect was the strands of blonde hair on the leaves. McGee calls the team over. Maybe something did happen after all. The puzzling part the team ponders is, how did a stranger get onto a secure Navy base? They collect the hair strands and the cell phone and get back to NCIS. If Lizzie Harper was kidnapped, time is of the essence. Agent Balboa remains the guard of the forensics lab while Abby works on the evidence the team brought. Everyone else is upstairs working on finding out everything they can about Lizzie Harper. McGee found some messages on Lizzie's phone from an unknown number. Unfortunately, the number belongs to an untraceable burner cell, so McGee has hit a dead end. Ziva has figured out how they can get in touch with Lizzie's father. Commander Benjamin Harper works at Waverly University for the ROTC program. Tony says he just got off the phone with Joe Dawson, Lizzie's boyfriend. Joe wants to meet with Tony to talk about Lizzie. Gibbs sends McGee with DiNozzo while he takes Ziva to Waverly. McGee is not a fan of this arrangement. They are driving back to Norfolk which is a four-hour drive which means McGee will be stuck with Tony for four hours in a small car. How joyous for McGee! Tony is surprisingly quiet for most of the drive. He makes a few movie reference jokes, but focuses on driving. Tony cannot get Hawthorne out of his head. He would love nothing more than to have another chance to kill the bastard. As the day starts to wear out, the striking rays of the illuminating sun pierce Tony's eyes. The light plays games as it briefly hides behind the trees and then pops out again. The sun is completely gone by the time he has driven to their exit on I-95. A half shaped crescent moon begins to be covered by building thunderheads. It is going to storm later. Humidity builds in the atmosphere making it uncomfortable just for Tony and McGee to walk from the sedan to the driveway. Joe explained to Tony that he also lives in another neighborhood in Norfolk with his mom because his parents are divorced. Tony and McGee draw their guns as soon as they see the front door's lock has been shot off. They quietly make a plan. Tony will scope out the upstairs while McGee checks downstairs. Tony has a bad feeling about this. Tony opens a door which reveals a bedroom. No one there; or so he thought. He yanks the closet open looking for any unwanted guests. Hawthorne emerges from under the bed armed with a large baseball bat. Tony notices an extra shadow on the wall and cringes internally. Before he even has chance to react Hawthorne takes a swing and makes contact with Tony's skull. The ping of the bat against his head echoes. Tony's lights go out before he even hits the hardwood floor. Hawthorne retreats to a closet close to the bedroom when he hears McGee running up. McGee is frantically trying to get Tony up to tell him what happened when Hawthorne Hits McGee over the head as well. McGee gets disoriented and falls to the floor. Hawthorne takes off the Voorhees mask and smiles like a kid who finally got what he wanted.

Meanwhile, Gibbs and Ziva just got back to NCIS from talking to Lizzie Harper's father.

"He was not much help." Ziva comments. Gibbs agrees. "Maybe she did just run away."

"I don't know. Something doesn't feel right."

"Gibbs, there is no evidence to the contraire. There are no obvious signs of abduction."

"Well then let's check on the not-so obvious."

Ziva hurries to follow Gibbs to Abby's lab. Without realizing the door was closed, Gibbs walked right into it. Ziva mentions she finds it strange the door is closed. Abby never closes this door. When it is opened, they are met with a horrifying reality. Balboa is unconscious and bleeding from his head. His gun is gone. Stuff on the desk is knocked over and papers are scattered all over the floor. Abby is nowhere in sight. Gibbs looks at Ziva with vengeance brewing in eyes.

"That bastard. Hawthorne's got her!"


	5. Chapter 5

Gibbs and Ziva immediately get Balboa medical attention before calling DiNozzo and McGee back to base. Ziva runs to her phone and dials Tony.

Tony's cell phone starts loudly ringing and vibrating against the dark hardwood floor next to McGee. Hawthorne took Tony with him and left McGee unconscious on the floor. Hawthorne also brought Joe Dawson to the same room as McGee who is also unconscious. _Ring ring ring_ McGee starts to gain awareness. His vision becomes sharper as he rubs his eyes. McGee looks around confused. All that is around is his cell phone and Tony's phone. A teenage boy is also tied up on the bed. McGee remembers now; he and Tony came here to talk to their victim's boyfriend. McGee grips his pounding headache as he stumbles to get to the ringing phone.

"He… hello?"

"McGee? What are you doing with Tony's phone?" Ziva asks surprised.

"Uh… Zi… Zi… Ziva…" McGee stumbles over words. Ziva can sense that something is very wrong. McGee does not sound like himself.

"Are you all right McGee?"

This catches Gibbs attention.

"Ziva… Tony is… gone!"

"What do you mean Tony is gone?"

Gibbs is now very distraught as his mind is going into overdrive. Two of his people are missing under his watch. Gibbs cannot imagine what he would do without Abby or Tony. He snatches the phone from Ziva and tells McGee they will be there right away.

Tony starts to slowly come around. His head bops back against a cold, hard wall. An excruciating headache is the first thing to grip his attention. It feels as if Ringo himself is playing a drum solo in his skull. His head throbs as he blinks hard trying to adjust his eyes to his surroundings. Tony's vision is blurry, but he can tell he is not anywhere he wants to be right now. Tony is extremely confused and a little frightened. He tries standing up when he realizes his hands are restrained behind his back with duct tape. He scans the room with no one in sight. The box shaped windowless room is pitch black. The unknown of the situation continues to send terror down Tony's spine. Tony's eyes adjust and sharpen to see the outline of a door. Once he is able to stand, he staggers over to the door and fiddles with the knob. He spins around at the sound of heavy footsteps getting closer. He watches the door when a towering and heavily built man slams the door open. The thick metal door echoes in the small room as it crashes against the wall. Tony knows who this evil man is even without the horror mask. He has nothing but pure hatred for former Navy Lieutenant Anthony Hawthorne. He has gone after his friends (practically his family), has killed innocent women, and has seriously pissed off Gibbs. Hawthorne's expression is that of a psychopath. His gaze looks straight forward as his marble brown eyes fixate on DiNozzo. Tony breaks the tension.

"You set us up. Where's Lizzie Harper?"

The large baseball bat from before emerges from behind Hawthorne's back. He violently thrusts it at Tony striking him in the chest. Tony yells out in great agony as he falls onto his back on the solid, icy concrete and lands on his restrained hands.

"I'm in charge. Special Agent DiNozzo." Hawthorne's voice is nothing short of menacingly terrifying.

"Ah! Oh…" Tony yells out in pain desperately gasping for air.

"Scream like a little bitch all you want. No one can hear you."

He slams the door leaving Tony alone in distress. Tony's face scrunches up as he tightly squeezes his eyes together. He winces at the excruciating throbbing pain in his chest. Hawthorne walks to the other side of what appears to be an abandoned warehouse. He enters the room where he is keeping Lizzie Harper and Abby. Lizzie is on one side of the room not moving and bleeding. Abby has been duct taped to a chair and is knocked out cold. Hawthorne slaps Abby hard and she begins to gain awareness. Abby panics when she realizes she is with their murder suspect alone and tied to a chair. She is very worried that he took off his mask. Is he planning on killing? Her green eyes fill with fear as her heart rate starts spiking. She tries to get up, but to no avail. Abby is strapped to a chair incapable of moving and unable to speak.

"Abby." Hawthorne says seductively as he caresses her cheek. Abby is getting increasingly anxious. She realizes her legs are not restrained to the chair so she gets the strength and kicks him right in his special place. He grunts in pain and drops to the floor with his hands between his legs. He looks to her in anger and anguish. Hawthorne says in the most bone chilling voice that she just made a big mistake.

The usual four-hour drive to Norfolk again is shortened by Gibbs' unusually aggressive driving style. The neighborhood Joe Dawson's mother's house is swarmed with police as a search for Tony is underway. Gibbs screeches up the driveway. He and Ziva rush into the house where McGee and Joe Dawson are being taken care of by the paramedics.

"McGee, what happened?" Gibbs demands.

"I guess there was someone in the house."

"You guess?" Gibbs' impatience is showing through his anger. McGee's anxiety grows stronger. He has been dreading talking to Gibbs about what happened.

"Tony scoped upstairs while I checked down here." He takes a deep breath. "I heard a noise… checked it out and saw Tony unconscious. When I checked to see if he was okay, I got knocked out. When I came to, Tony was gone and Joe was out cold on the bed."

Gibbs sighs in frustration. He looks up at his other agent.

"Are you okay McGee?"

"I'm fine boss."

Gibbs rushes upstairs while Ziva stays with McGee.

"Ziva, I screwed up."

Ziva looks down hesitant to tell him about Abby. McGee can see that something else has happened.

"Something else is going on."

"McGee… Abby has been taken too."

"What?!" The ice pack on McGee's head falls off as he stands up in a panic. He starts pacing. "This is all Hawthorne isn't it?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Just a feeling."

Gibbs has the same feeling as he looks around upstairs. He would never admit this, but the thought of Hawthorne holding Tony and Abby captive terrifies him. He has good reason to worry.

Back at the warehouse, Hawthorne has finally recovered from the kick between his legs. He taunts Abby while Tony lies on the freezing cold cement floor in misery. He is certainly trying to get up, but all Tony is able to do is lay on the rough ground as he shudders in pain. All he feels is stabbing pain radiating throughout his chest. His lungs are starting to burn like fire. It is taking a tremendous amount of work just to breath. Tony has been through this before. That blow from Hawthorne's bat probably gave him a cracked rib. Footsteps resonate as they get closer to Tony.

"You still breathing?" Hawthorne asks. "Nah… a broken rib is hell."

"You're going to hell." Tony manages to speak through his gasps.

"I already have a reservation." Hawthorne says sarcastically.

"Get me off the ground!" Tony demands in a weak voice.

"You are so needy." Hawthorne grabs Tony by the shirt and drags him back against the wall. Tony tries to take a deep breath, but is met with intense pain.

"You put a bullet in me. We'll discuss that later. Right now you're probably wondering where your friend Abby is right about now aren't you?"

Tony's eyes dart up to the wicked man. Tony believes he is bluffing. He insists she is at NCIS and that Gibbs would never let anything happen to her with him around. Hawthorne asserts she is not as safe as he thinks. Trying to read this guy is like trying to read Gibbs on a bad day. Tony grimaces in misery as Hawthorne forces him up triggering the searing pain in his chest. He brings Tony to the room he has Abby … and someone else. The only person visible is a teenage girl face down on the ground with blood pooling out of her shoulder. Tony knows right away she is their missing girl. He is scared to ask, but does it anyway.

"Is she still alive?"

"Not for long. I'm not a fan of loose ends."

Hawthorne shoves Tony to his knees while he goes to drag Abby out in the open. Tony is not a fan of the mind games Hawthorne is playing. His face scrunches up as he cringes to the sound of metal scraping across concrete. Abby meets his distressed eyes. Tony is astonished Hawthorne was able to get Abby. He cannot just think about himself now, he _has_ to save Abby. She is practically Tony's little sister. Adrenaline gives Tony the strength to get off his knees and rush to Abby. Hawthorne stomps up and shoves him to the ground causing even more suffering.

"Tony!" Abby is almost in tears when she sees how badly Tony is hurt.

Back at NCIS, McGee is ignoring his aching head and working overtime on the computer searching for any possible leads. He has found a few things that might get them closer to their missing teammates. Ziva gets off the phone and observes McGee. She knows he feels responsible for Tony and is going out of his mind worrying about Abby.

"McGee, he set you up. There was nothing you could have done."

McGee glances over at her and focuses back on the computer.

"We have to find them Ziva."

"We will."

Gibbs hurriedly walks in the squad room.

"I want answers now!"

"Joe Dawson said that a man broke into his home and forced him to call Tony. Whoever did this set Tony up."

"Lieutenant Hawthorne did this!"

"Gibbs, there is no supporting evidence." Ziva contradicts. Gibbs gives her the stare. He knows in his gut that bastard is guilty as hell.

"I'm tracking cell phone activity." McGee chimes in. "Tony's was left at Dawson's house, but I am looking into Abby's and anything under Hawthorne's name. Everyone's phone is either dead or the battery was removed."

Gibbs glares over at McGee for more answers.

"I've also checked to see if Hawthorne has any other property. He has a foreclosed store in Virginia Beach."

McGee hands Gibbs the address and the three of them race off to look for their missing family. Hawthorne has more in store for them.


End file.
